The Ultimate Disguise
by Vigilamus
Summary: Kira and Cagalli are the Prince and Princess of Orb. when their mother gets killed in and assasination, Kira and Cagalli hide their identities. When Kira falls in love with a friend will he have the courage too tell her who he is? KxL little of CxA.
1. Chapter 1:Beginning of Everything

_**The Ultimate Disguise **_

By: Octane99

By the Way this is my First Fan fiction and I hope that you will enjoy this

P.S: Don't go too hard on me I'm only in Grade 10 :)

_**Chapter 1: Beginning of Everything**_

_**Onogoro Island (Orb)**_

_**10 Years Ago**_

"_The sound of gunshots were heard by the parliament building. We noticed the Queen of Orb fell to the floor and was bleeding. We don't know what happened if she tripped or fell or was shot" This was a spectators account on the devastating terrorist attack that left Orb without a Queen just Yesterday at Central Orb Mall where Lord Uzumi the lion of Orb was making his speech. The government also claims that the Prince and Princess of Orb was also killed during the attack, although no one can verify it due to the still hidden identities of the Prince and Princess of Orb. Jessica Roberts CBC News._

(Obviously I used CBC cause I'm Canadian whatever my profile may say :))

_Present Day_

Kira Yamato was wondering about his life and how it took a turn so far.

What was unknown to everyone at his high school was that he was a Prince of Orb and his sister Cagalli was the Princess of Orb. They've been living like regular students with a fake family assigned to guard them.

But what was more concerning to him was that he was falling in love with a particular friend Lacus Clyne.

He didn't realize that he was even in love with her. When he joined Central Orb Academy he met two friends right away.

He obviously didn't know anyone at the time and was glad when they asked him to be their friend.

Their names were Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala.

Kira could tell that Athrun was in love with Cagalli the day he met her it was so obvious but it seems like the only fool that doesn't realize it is Cagalli.

Kira asked Athrun about Cagalli the other day and he turned red.

He made Kira promise not to tell her.

He also noticed day by day Lacus was getting more attractive to him and can't get her out of his thoughts.

"Kira?" says Lacus waking Kira from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry Lacus what is it that you wanted?" said Kira not really paying attention to her.

"I called your name 3 times I was wondering if you think this dress looks good?" replied Lacus.

Kira didn't even look over and said "Yeah, sure Lacus it looks great on you.", Lacus pouted.

Lacus calmly replies "You didn't even take a look at it".

Kira says "Sorry, there is a lot of things on my mind." and gives Lacus a kiss on the cheek.

Lacus blushed.

Although Kira didn't seem to realize it Lacus had a crush on him and he had a crush on her.

He was always afraid of proposing always thinking that Lacus would reject him.

Also he already had a girlfriend someone by the name of Flay Allster.

Kira hated Flay but could not dump her due to the high ranking position George Allster had in the government.

He told Kira that if he didn't go out with Flay he'd have him arrested since George Allster didn't know who he really is (Only Lord Uzumi did) and Kira couldn't reveal his identity.

Since Kira was going out with Flay, Lacus couldn't find the courage to ask Kira out.

Kira and Lacus left the store and decided to go buy some ice cream.

Unfortunately before they got there Flay arrived and dragged Kira off to buy some clothes without Lacus.

Lacus sat there and thought ' Hmm when is Kira ever going to notice that I love him. Then again he probably isn't because he doesn't even like me'.

A couple minutes later Kira came running back with two chocolate ice creams in hand. He walked up to a surprised Lacus and gave her one cone. Lacus was speechless she stuttered "W..What..Why...How?".

Kira answered "Well Flay had to go somewhere so I ran back to you" giving her his brightest smile.

Lacus replied "thank you". Kira was confused and asked "For what?".

Lacus replied "For the ice cream you silly." and they both burst out laughing.

For the rest of the day they went shopping.

(Okay they didn't have school that day and now I'll tell you the reason. It was a Sunday :))


	2. Chapter 2:School Day

**Chapter 2:School Day**

The next day Kira meets Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus in the front of school.

Athrun asks Kira"So I heard you and Lacus went on a date yesterday." immediately Kira and Lacus turned red.

Kira replies"Well it wasn't really a date we just went shopping."

Athrun says" Yeah, **sure** you did" making sure emphasize the word sure.

Lacus responds"It's the truth."

Cagalli switched the topic and asked Athrun what he was doing yesterday.

Just then the bell rang and they all went to class.

Luckily for them they all shared the same homeroom class. Athrun replies" Wow lucky me saved by the bell." which got him a smack to the head by Cagalli.

_1st period class: English_

Arthrun was about to hit Cagalli back when Mr. La Flaga,the English teacher, came waltzing into the class with a merry tune.

He told the class to get out their English text books which meant some serious learning.

The entire class groaned and got out the textbooks as the teacher instructed.

"Kira Yamato" bellowed Mr. La Flaga "Would you mind explaining why your face is transfixed on Ms. Clyne". Lacus blushed. Kira calmly replies "Well Sir you see I wasn't really staring at Ms. Clyne's face".

"Oh really Kira Yamato what were you staring at?" asked Mr. La Flaga. Kira says"Well I was staring at the poster behind her." hoping that the teacher believed that.

Mr. La Flaga seemed skeptical but continued with the lesson none the less.

After class Lacus nervously approached Kira and asked" U mm Kira would you go out with me tonight?" in a whisper. Kira asked "Are you asking me out on a date?".

Lacus replied in a whisper"I guess I am.".

Kira stared at her and thought 'This could be my moment... but what about Flay?... Oh who cares about that bitch'.

Kira stares at Lacus for the longest time making her nervous.

She was about to leave when Kira Replied "Sure".

Lacus says"oh really... see you at 8:00 P.M then." giving Kira her brightest smile. Kira's heart melted right there.

_2nd Period Class: History_

Kira always resented this class although he loved history.

He resented this class because Lacus and Cagalli weren't in this class with him although that gave him time to speak with Athrun privately.

But that wasn't the main reason he resented this class.

The main reason was that there was a certain person in this class... "Kira" yells Flay.

Kira turned around and Flay hugged him."Kira, did you miss me?" asked Flay.

Kira said "No" barely above a whisper so Flay couldn't hear him.

Flay didn't care that he didn't say anything she just took her usual seat right next to him.

Since Mrs. Murrue, another teacher at Central Orb Academy, hadn't arrived in class yet Kira said "U mm Flay I have something to tell you."

Flay stares at Kira and asked " What is it?".

"Well I just wanted to tell you that we can't be together anymore that's all.".

Flay says "WHAT!" Kira says "Well truthfully I never loved you in the first place and your dad forced me to be with you.".

Flay looked like she was on the verge of tears (which was part of her act BTW) and asked "What do you mean.".

"It means I'm breaking up with you got it" says Kira.

Then he walks to another part of the classroom and took another seat beside Athrun.

Flay thought 'Kira you'll pay for what you've done.

But did someone snatch your heart away from me... I'll make you both of you pay'.

Just then the teacher walked in.

Athrun whispered"Wow, I was always wondering when you would dump that bitch."

Kira chuckled and replied "Well I thought it was the right time." and they both chuckled.

For the rest of the class nothing much happened.

After the bell rang Kira asked Athrun if he wanted to go to his dorm which he shared with Cagalli.

Arthrun agreed since today was a half day anyway (which means only school for half a day).

When Kira opened the door to his dorm he found Lacus and Cagalli waiting for him.

Cagalli and Kira both asked at the same time "What are you doing here?"Cagalli's question obviously directed to Athrun and Kira's question directed at Lacus.


	3. Chapter 3:The Glorious Night

**Chapter 3: The glorious Night**

All four of them stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing. Kira broke the silence by saying" I invited my friend Athrun over cause I thought we won't be having visitors."

Cagalli said"I invited Lacus over for the same reason."

Athrun said"Well I guess we could always have tea time together."

Lacus agreed and said"Sure, why not we could all have tea time together.".

Just them Cagalli brought up a subject by saying " So, Kira I heard you broke up with Flay."

Kira replied' Yeah you're right I did.".

Cagalli asked" Why is it because you have a date with Lacus tonight."

Before Kira could say anything Athrun yelled "You have a date with Lacus why didn't you tell me." both Lacus and Kira started blushing.

Kira Says "Well you didn't really need to know and I broke up with Flay because I didn't really love her."

Cagalli asked"If you didn't really love her then why did you go out with her in the first place."

Kira replied" Well you see her dad was a high ranking official of the Orb government and threatened that if I didn't go out with his daughter he would arrest me.

But in the end I decided to take a chance."

Before anyone could say anything Cagalli grabbed Kira and went into her bedroom and asked Kira privately "He doesn't know who we are or does he?".

Kira responds" Of course not only our father knows who we are."

"Thank god" replies Cagalli.

They both walk out of the bedroom both Athrun and Lacus give him weird looks but in the end Lacus asks" Are you sure he won't carry out his threat of arresting you?"

Kira replies " Well I'm not sure but if he does I'll go down fighting.".

Athrun Smiles and says"And we'll go down fighting with you.".

They had tea and talked about a lot of issues during that time until 8:00 P.M.

Cagalli says"Well Kira isn't it time for your date?" both Kira and Lacus looked and the clock and blushed.

Kira responded "Yeah I guess it is."" Well see you Cagalli and Athrun."

Cagalli and Athrun both said "bye" at the same time.

Once Kira and Lacus went off campus grounds Kira asked Lacus where she wanted to go.

Lacus replied " Well can I show you something..." waiting for Kira's answer.

Kira said "Sure".

It took an hour to go to where Lacus wanted to go but when Kira looked around he saw nothing but a bunch of grass.

He asked Lacus " What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Lacus replied "Over here."

when Kira looked he saw the most beautiful sight in his life.

Kira saw a lake as blue as Lacus' eyes reflected by the moon.

He also saw the moon's reflection on the lake. Kira was speechless all he got out was "I..It's Beautiful.".

Lacus said "Well Kira I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Kira was still staring at the lake when he said something to Lacus... Something that she never expected to hear.

Kira said "Lacus I been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I could never find the courage and I always thought you would reject me but all I wanted to ask was Lacus Clyne will you become my...my girlfriend."

Lacus was shocked and speechless.

She started crying.

Kira hugged her and said "It's okay if you said No I would understand."

Lacus hesitated and said"...Yes".

Kira looked at her with wide eyes and asked "Seriously?"

Lacus replied "Yes".

Kira looked at Lacus and couldn't resist so he closed his eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Lacus also closed her eyes and kissed him passionately.

Lacus said "Kira you don't know how long I have been waiting for that moment.".

"Truthfully Lacus I never knew that you loved me as much as I loved you." said Kira.

Lacus looked into is violet eyes and said "Well now you know I love you.".

" You know Kira that was my first kiss." Lacus smiled.

Kira responded" You know, that was mine too."

Lacus was shocked and asked " What you never kissed Flay?" Kira chuckled and said "Never although she's tried." "I've been wanting my first kiss to be with you." said Kira and they both smiled and stared at the lake.

After that Kira walked Lacus backed to her dorm.

* * *

><p>I got half of the Fourth chapter done but i've been busy lately i promise to you guys i'll upload soon. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:The Problems

**I finally Got this Chapter done Thank god and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:The problems<strong>

When he got back to his dorm it was about 11:00 P.M.

What surprised Kira was that Cagalli was waiting for him to come home sitting at the table.

Athrun was nowhere in sight Kira said "Cagalli?".

Cagalli responded "So how did it go with Lacus."

Kira says"Well it went pretty well for the most part.

We became boyfriend and girlfriend and I guess that's a good thing.

So what happened with you and Arthrun.

Cagalli replies "Well nothing really we talked about what you and Lacus were doing."

But one thing came to mind.

You didn't tell Lacus who you were did you?" Kira replied "Don't be silly of course I didn't tell Lacus who I really am."

Cagalli paused to reflect for a while and said"I think it's best for you to tell her who you really are. I mean your relationship could be broken if she finds out by herself."

Kira said "Cagalli are you crazy our identities are top secret if we told them to anyone we could get in serious trouble or get killed."

Cagalli replied "But.."before she could say another word she was cut off by Kira saying "No Buts and I hope you didn't tell Athrun who we really were and I won't tell Lacus." then Kira walked back to his room.

_Next Morning:_

Like always Cagalli wakes up Kira with a cold bucket of water (A sense of Humor on my part).

Cagalli says "Wake up you sleepy head.".

Kira asked"what it's morning already ?".

Cagalli responds "No, I'm waking you up in the middle of the night. Of course it's morning and if you don't hurry you'll be late for class.".

Kira responds"Yeah,yeah I'll hurry up.".

Kira finally gets changed and walks out of his room and see's a huge surprise.

"Cagalli,What are you doing?" asks Kira.

"I'm making your lunch dimwit what do you think i'm doing." replies Cagalli.

"Umm..Cagalli are you alright?" askes Kira.

"Of course you dimwit oh and can you give this to Athrun for me." said Caglli handing him another sandwich.

Kira gives Cagalli a suspicious look.

"Ok, Sure" says Kira and walks out the door.

Kira was thinking 'What's with Cagalli today and why was she being so nice . Was it because of our conversation yesterday?'.

He stopping thinking to see he arrived at his homeroom class.

He saw his sister come in right behind him.

He thought 'OMG I forgot we had the same homeroom i'm such a dimwit why didn't I walk with her.'.

He walked up to his sister and before he could say anything Cagalli was shoved aside by 4 orb soldiers.

Cagalli watched eyes wide as the soldiers asked Flaga "Who here is Kira Yamato?"

Both Lacus, Cagalli and Athrun gave him signs telling him to run. But Kira stood still and said "I am"

The soldiers grabbed Kira's arms and shoved him out of the classroom. Cagalli tried to follow them and one of the soldiers turned around and asked "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kira Yamato's sister Cagalli Yamato" replied Cagalli while Athrun and Lacus stare at her from the classroom window.

The soldier asked "Well what is it that you want?". Cagalli says "Wherever you're taking my brother i'm comming with you and why are you arresting him?" in a tone of anger.

The soldier was taken aback for a moment before replying "We're taking him to Governor Alstars office and it was under his orders that we arrested him." before continueing to walk to their jeep.

Lacus and Athrun watched as Cagalli and Kira got into the jeep and drove away. Lacus started crying and Arthrun looked at her and asked "Whats wrong Lacus?"

Lacus replies "It's all my fault if I didn't make Kira break up with Flay none of this would have happened." as Lacus cried even harder.

Athrun tried to comfort Lacus by saying "Look none of this is your fault and I'm sure they will be fine. You know they didn't do anything wrong."

Lacus just kept on crying and crying so Athrun excused himself and brang Lacus back to her dorm.

Lacus and Athrun missed all their classes today, Athrun was thinking about Cagalli and Lacus thinking about Kira.


	5. Chapter 5:The Verdict

**Chapter 5 : The Verdict**

When they got to Governor Alstar's office the soldiers escorted both Kira and Cagalli to his office.

They walked in and when Governor Alstar saw Cagalli the governor got mad and asked the soldiers coldly "I only asked you to bring Kira Yamato why is this girl here as well?"

The soldier started to get nervous and started sweating "Well s-sir she is his sister and she said she was comming with us." replied one of the soldiers.

"Thats okay Private Kenny now would you mind leaving us alone." said Governor Alstar. "Yes, Sir" replied Private Kenny and all the soldiers walked out.

"You too please" said Governor Alstar obviously directed to Cagalli. Cagalli looked at him and slowly made her way outside.

"So now that we're alone lets talk matters shall we?" says Governor Alstar with a scowl.

Kira replies "What matter is there to talk about ?" with a slight pause before continueing "The matter of how you forced me to date your daughter ?"

The Governor replies "What do you mean ?" he said " I never asked you to do such a thing"

"Oh really" replied Kira and holds up a tape recorder. At the sight of the tape recorder Governor Alstar got enraged.

He asks " Are you threatening me Kira Yamato". Kira replies "well no sir I just thought that if this leaks out it won't be good for your career and your position."

Kira continues " You might have to resign your position". Governor Alstar replies in an angry tone " So what do you suppose I do."

Kira says "If you let me be then none of this (pointing to the tape recorder) will be leaked. Governor Alstar takes a moment to think and after a while he made his decision.

"Private Kenny" he yells. A few seconds later Private Kenny walks in and replies "Yes, Sir what is it that you wanted."

"Take Kira Yamato and his sister back to his dorm the information about the terrorist act turned out to be false." says the Governor

"Yes, Sir" replies Kenny. "Come this way please" Private Kenny says to Kira and Cagalli. They arrived back to their university at 8:00 P.M and said their goodbyes to Kenny and the others.

Kira and Cagalli started for their dorms and Cagalli asks "So what did you say to make the Governor release you?" Kira chuckles and says "Well lets just say it took a little blackmail." with a smile on his face.

He then saw Cagalli's confused look and he showed he the tape recorder. Then Cagalli starts laughing as well. When they got to their dorm the opened the door to find a big surprise.

They saw Athrun and Lacus sitting by the table staring out into space. Kira walks up to Lacus from behind and puts his hands on her eyes and says "Guess who it is."

Lacus' shocked expression turned into one of relief when she heard Kira's voice "Kira" she says in a shocked voice. Lacus turns around and hugs him crying during the process.

Cagalli and Athrun just stood there observing the happy couple when Athrun says to Cagalli " Lets leave them be for now I have something I want to talk to you about in private"

Cagalli gives Athrun a blank expression and replies "sure" and they start making their way to Athrun's dorm. When Lacus and Kira noticed Athrun and Cagalli weren't in the room anymore Lacus immediately plants a kiss on Kiras lips.

Kira returned the kiss with alot more passion than Lacus expected. Lacus then pulls away giving Kira a smile that promised more later.

Lacus then asks Kira " What happened ?" Kira responds " Well it seems like Governor Alstar did carry out his threat but..."

Lacus says " But what?" Kira says " Well you see I kinda recorded the conversation where he said he would arrest me if I didn't go out with his daughter."

Lacus says " So basically you blackmailed him." "I guess you can say that." replies Kira. Lacus frowns and asks " But wouldn't that just give you more trouble later on?"

Kira replies "Don't worry I got all the scenarios covered." Lacus smiles and says " I don't really care how you get over this problem as long as your safe." Kira replies "Thanks Lacus."

Lacus gives Kira a hug and says " I hope that you don't mind if I stay over tonight and it's not like your sister is comming back tonight." Kira got confused and asked " Why do you say that?"

"Well while you were gone Athrun admitted to me that he like Cagalli and that he was going to tell her today when she comes back" says Lacus. " I hope you don't mind that he likes your sister" says Lacus

Kira says" Actually I don't." smiles Kira

_Athrun's Dorm_

"Well you see Cagalli what I meant to say is that I love you and will you become my girlfriend" said a very nervous Athrun Zala. Cagalli seemed to be deep in thought before finally comming up with a decision.

Cagalli leans in and gives Athrun a kiss saying " I love you too Athrun Zala." Athrun gives her a big smile and returns the kiss. " I hope you don't mind if I stay at your dorm tonight?" asks Cagalli.

"I'll be happy to accomodate you" replies Athrun.

_Back to Kira's and Cagalli's dorm_

Kira and Lacus were kissing passionately on the bed and were so engrossed in each other. After a while they both fell asleep and for the first time they both slept together.

* * *

><p>Wheew Finally done I hope you like it I promise that Chapter 6 will be out soon! Well see you then :P<p> 


End file.
